


Prompt V: Ziall

by xcorruptedk



Series: Prompts [5]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble, M/M, Skater Zayn, Tumblr Prompt, prompt
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-04
Updated: 2014-08-04
Packaged: 2018-02-11 17:48:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2077380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xcorruptedk/pseuds/xcorruptedk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"<strong>Anonim</strong>: Ziall, bad boy Zayn jest bezuczuciowy, jednak w pewnej chwili zauważa Nialla - blondyna z aparatem na zębach. Zakochuje się w nim od pierwszego wejrzenia, obserwuje go z daleka, aż postanawia podejść i umówić się z nim na randkę. Niall zgadzasz się :) x"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prompt V: Ziall

**Author's Note:**

> Nie było podane, gdzie Zayn ma zobaczyć Nialla, więc postanowiłam dać ponieść się wyobraźni. Bo skater Zayn jest HOT. Miałam spory problem z tą sceną, bo takie prompt jest idealne na rozbudowaną fabułę, więc ciężko coś wymyślić, aby nie było oklepane, przesadzone ani naciągane. Dlatego cały czas chodzi mi po głowie pomysł na napisanie o wiele dłuższego jedno-partu.  
> och, a podczas pisania miałam przed oczami [to](http://24.media.tumblr.com/tumblr_m9ces7KhTS1rox6ako1_500.jpg) zdjęcie.
> 
> Poniższa historia pierwotnie znajduje się na [moim Tumblr](http://beneaththewords.tumblr.com/tagged/prompts), lecz z nieznanych mi przyczyn postanowiłam przenieść wszystko tutaj, ponieważ jestem dziwną osobą i uwielbiam dokładać sobie masę dodatkowej pracy oraz mam zbyt wiele wolnego czasu.

Rzuciwszy deskorolkę na trawę, usiadł obok niej, wyciągając z kieszeni swojej czarnej, dżinsowej kurtki paczkę papierosów. Wsunął jedną fajkę między wargi, podczas gdy oczy błądziły po całym skateparku, na chwilę zatrzymując się na grupie swoich kumpli, którzy nadal jeździli po rampach i railach wśród wrzasków innych dzieciaków, bawiących się kilka metrów dalej na placu zabaw. Podsunął nogi pod brodę i zapalił papierosa, powoli się zaciągając, aż dym wypełnił jego płuca. Jeden z kolegów przemknął przed nim na swojej deskorolce, śmiejąc się głośno praktycznie z niczego, a Zayn uśmiechnął się pod nosem, obserwując jego ruchy.

Ten dzień był jak każdy inny. Słońce świeciło wysoko na prawie bezchmurnym niebie, gałęzie drzew chwiały się, lekko poruszane wiatrem. Zayn nie czuł żadnej różnicy. Bywał w tym skateparku praktycznie codziennie, wkurzając tym swoim rodziców, którzy marudzili, iż w końcu zrobi sobie jakąś krzywdę przez jeżdżenie na tej „okropnej deskorolce”. Miał głęboko gdzieś ich gadanie. W sumie miał głęboko gdzieś _wszystko_.

Oparł łokcie na kolanach, nadal przeczesując wzrokiem okolicę, odrobinę znudzony. Ciągłe wrzaski dzieciaków zaczynały działać mu na nerwy (co za imbecyl postanowił wybudować skatepark zaraz obok placu zabaw?). W pewnym momencie jego wzrok zatrzymał się na jakimś chłopaku, który w samotności kopał piłkę z jednej nogi do drugiej, na niewielkim boisku zaraz za ogrodzeniem oddzielającym skatepark od reszty parku.

Nie był pewien, co dokładnie przykuło jego wzrok. Chłopak wydawał się ogromnie skupiony na tej czynności, jakby cały otaczający go świat przestał istnieć i w tym momencie liczyła się jedynie jego piłka, którą zwinnie balansował pomiędzy swoimi nogami. Był chudy, pewnie niezbyt wysoki, ubrany w granatowe spodnie od dresu i białą koszulkę. Wyglądał zwyczajnie, niepozornie, jak normalny nastolatek, nie wyróżniał się praktycznie niczym, a mimo to Zayn nie potrafił oderwać od niego wzroku przez dłuższą chwilę.

Wyrzucił niedopałek w trawę i podniósłszy się z ziemi, przydepnął go czubkiem buta, nie zwracając uwagi na dbanie o ochronę środowiska, zakaz śmiecenia czy inne bzdury. Zabrał swoją deskorolkę, po czym przeszedł przez środek skateparku do rampy znajdującej się najbliżej ogrodzenia. Rzucił ją na beton, kątem oka widząc, jak chłopak bez zbytniego problemu balansuje piłką na czubku swojej głowy.

– Dobry jesteś – powiedział głośno, nim zdołał się powstrzymać, a kiedy blondyn drgnął wystraszony, stracił panowanie nad piłką. Zayn uśmiechnął się półgębkiem.

– Co? – Chłopak odwrócił się w miejscu, pospiesznie doskakując do piłki, aby nie potoczyła się zbyt daleko. Chwilę później na Zayna patrzyła para niezwykle błękitnych oczu, przypominających dzisiejsze niebo nad jego głową. Zamrugał, dziwnie porażony tym widokiem.

– Powiedziałem, że jesteś _dobry_ – powtórzył, a wskoczywszy na deskorolkę, podjechał bliżej ogrodzenia. Nagle twarz chłopaka, która do tej chwili wykrzywiona była w grymasie zdezorientowania, rozjaśniła się w szerokim uśmiechu, podkreślonym aparatem na zębach.

– Dzięki – odparł tak wesołym tonem, iż Zayn na moment stracił ton myślenia. – Ty też nie jesteś najgorszy – dodał, ruchem głowy wskazując na deskorolkę, która leżała obok jego nóg.

– Widziałeś mnie? – spytał go Zayn, nie potrafiąc ukryć zaskoczenia.

– Przychodzę tutaj od kilku miesięcy. Trudno cię nie zauważyć.

Zayn zmarszczył czoło. Ten niepozorny blondyn intrygował go. Jego radosny uśmiech oraz błyszczące, błękitne tęczówki wzbudzały w nim uczucia, których dotąd nie zaznał. Nie poznał ich, ponieważ nigdy wcześniej nie zwracał uwagi na ludzi właśnie w _taki_ sposób.

– Mogę spróbować? – Głos chłopaka wyrwał go z rozmyślań i spojrzał w dół na swoją deskorolkę.

– Potrafisz jeździć?

Blondyn wzruszył ramionami.

– Kilka razy próbowałem. Co w tym może być trudnego?

Zayn przytaknął, zgadzając się na jego prośbę, a blondyn praktycznie się rozpromienił. Z zaciekawieniem obserwował go, jak podbiega do uliczki w ogrodzeniu, przypominając małe dziecko ucieszone z jakiejś drobnostki, nowej zabawki albo słodyczy. Zayn zawsze unikał takich ludzi, którzy mieli w sobie zbyt wiele pogody ducha, bo to tylko doprowadzało go do szału, jednak teraz było zupełnie inaczej. Ku jego zdziwieniu nie potrafił zapanować nad uśmiechem cisnącym mu się na usta za sprawą tego dzieciaka.

– Nie zrób sobie krzywdy – powiedział z rozbawieniem, gdy blondyn doskoczył do jego deskorolki, prawie potknąwszy się o swoje nogi. Podniósł wzrok na Zayna.

– Czyżbyś martwił się o mnie?

Zayn parsknął śmiechem.

– Niby dlaczego miałbym się martwić? Nie znam cię.

Na ustach chłopaka pojawił się uśmieszek, a jego oczy zmrużyły się, jakby w słowach Zayna dosłyszał drugie dno. Zanim zdołał zastanowić się nad tym, co znaczyło to spojrzenie, blondyn wskoczył na deskorolkę z wielkim rozradowaniem na twarzy. Jednak jego radość zniknęła praktycznie natychmiastowo, gdy podczas próby odepchnięcia się nogą, prawie stracił równowagę. Przed upadkiem uchroniły go jedynie ramiona Zayna, łapiące go w pasie.

– Chyba potrzebujesz ode mnie kilku lekcji – odparł z rozbawieniem, spoglądając w dół na lekko pobladłą twarz chłopaka.

Niebieskie oczy spojrzały na niego z zaciekawieniem.

– Randka? Tak szybko? A twierdziłeś, że mnie nie znasz.

Zayn zamrugał szybko oczami, kompletnie porażony tymi słowami. Wyczuł w jego głosie żartobliwy ton, jednak w tym samym momencie przez głowę przemknęło mu, że nie miałby nic przeciwko kolejnemu spotkaniu.

– Zamierzam cię poznać – odparł, nadal trzymając chłopaka w ramionach, pomimo tego, że zdołał już odzyskać równowagę. W odpowiedzi otrzymał jedynie uśmiech, znów ukazujący aparat na zębach; z jakiegoś powodu uważał, iż ta metalowa rzecz dodawała mu jeszcze bardziej intrygującego uroku.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Wszystkie opinie można kierować [tutaj](http://beneaththewords.tumblr.com/kontakt).


End file.
